Longtail
Longtail is a pale silverRevealed in Rising Storm, page 268 blind tabby tom with dark black stripesRevealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild and a nick in his ear.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 101 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Longtail, a young warrior of ThunderClan, has been a warrior for two moons,Revealed in Into the Wild, page 38 as pointed out by Graypaw during Rusty's apprentice ceremony. :When Rusty joins ThunderClan, Longtail is shown to have harsh feelings toward him. As Bluestar informs the Clan of Rusty's arrival, Longtail actively rejects him in front of the Clan, and eventually, after much taunting, Rusty attacks him, and the two begin a fight. While fighting, Rusty's collar snaps, and Bluestar takes this as a sign of approval from StarClan, and gives Rusty his apprentice name, Firepaw. Longtail becomes injured in his first fight, and receives a nicked ear as a reminder of the fight. Fire and Ice :Longtail receives his first apprentice, Swiftpaw. Though his apprentice is timid and anxious, Longtail encourages him as they touch noses. Fireheart recalls Longtail did not do the same for him. :He is seen occasionally on guard duty and on different patrols, and he guards Bluestar's den while she was ill with greencough. He is later called by Tigerclaw to help organize some hunting patrols. He taunts Fireheart about how he shouldn't put Graystripe in the same group because of their fight, and later mocks Fireheart when he brings Cloudkit to the camp, calling him Cloudchick and taunting Fireheart that he would not survive leaf-bare. :He is out on a patrol with Bluestar when Brokenstar's group attacks, and is later assigned to guard the medicine den where Brokentail has been imprisoned. Later he is called to the patrol that will help WindClan fight off ShadowClan and RiverClan. Forest of Secrets :Longtail, Tigerclaw, and Fireheart were patrolling the borders to see if it is possible to cross the flooded river blocking their path to Fourtrees, Tigerclaw supposedly shakes the branch Fireheart is walking on, causing him to fall into the freezing river, but Longtail pulls him out, saving his life, and the group comes to the agreement that the river is uncrossable. When Fireheart and Graystripe were punished by moving back into the apprentice's den, he jeers at them harshly. :Even though he was one of Tigerclaw's closest friends, when he was offered the chance to join him in his exile, he rejected Tigerclaw's offer, thus showing that his loyalties lie with ThunderClan. Even so, Fireheart scents his fear as he backs away into the crowd of cats. Rising Storm :Near the beginning of the book it is noted that Longtail is out with his apprentice, Swiftpaw. They return in the evening, and then go on the evening patrol with Whitestorm. :Later, Longtail is assigned to go on the dawn patrol with Mousefur and Fireheart, but Fireheart is assigned to go with Bluestar to the Moonstone. Longtail sneers at him, saying he can't protect Bluestar on his own, and that he's no Tigerclaw. Whitestorm rebukes him, and he stops, and eventually goes on the patrol with Mousefur and Thornpaw. :During the fire, he carries one of Willowpelt's kits to safety, and on the journey back he helps Smallear cross the river. :Later, he voices a concern that Tigerclaw will know there is a Gathering, and he may use the opportunity to attack. Fireheart leaves him at the camp, telling him to guard the camp well. Longtail dips his head, and promises he will keep them safe. A Dangerous Path :Longtail demands that Fireheart encourage Bluestar to make Swiftpaw a warrior, as Bluestar has started to distrust all her Clanmates. He tells him that Swiftpaw should have been a warrior long ago. :Later, Longtail blames Fireheart for Swiftpaw's death by the dogs, saying that if Fireheart had not sent Swiftpaw back to camp to get help during the battle with RiverClan, Bluestar would have made him a warrior, and he would still be alive. :Longtail tells Fireheart that he has scented Tigerstar, the new leader of ShadowClan, around Snakerocks several times lately, and asks him to come with him to see for himself. Fireheart doesn't trust him and leaves angrily. After reconsidering, he finds Longtail trying to convince Whitestorm that he is telling the truth. After a moment, Longtail tells Fireheart that he has seen Tigerstar leaving rabbits for the dogs. :He is one of the cats that go to Sunningrocks when Fireheart carries out a plan to lure the dogs away from ThunderClan and into the gorge. The Darkest Hour :During Thornpaw's warrior ceremony, Longtail has an expression of pride and grief on his face when his old apprentice Swiftpaw is mentioned honorably. :When Darkstripe is exiled, Longtail becomes the new mentor of Fernpaw. He is stunned but very grateful to Firestar as he touches noses with Fernpaw. He later goes on a hunting patrol with Firestar, Graystripe and Thornclaw, and it is noted by Graystripe that he caught a rabbit as big as a fox. :When Mistyfoot, Featherpaw and Stormpaw need a place to stay, Longtail voices his concerns that there won't be enough prey to go around, but eventually bends to the fact that they have nowhere else to go. Later, after returning from a patrol, he reports that all is quiet along the ShadowClan border, and the few ShadowClan cats not in BloodClan had fled to RiverClan territory. :At the final battle with BloodClan, Longtail is fighting with two cats until Firestar comes to help, and then Longtail is helped away by Cinderpelt due to being wounded. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Longtail hunts a rabbit, which turns around and scratches his eyes with its dirty claws. His eyes become infected, and Cinderpelt is unable to save his vision. Longtail is initially worried that he will not have a place in his Clan due to his blindness, but Firestar reassures him he would always have a place in ThunderClan, sight or no sight, showing that he truly forgives Longtail after the Tigerstar incident. Longtail ignores Firestar, saying that they may as well throw him out in the forest for the foxes. Firestar becomes angry and says, "That's not happening, not while I'm leader of this Clan!" Longtail, now blinded, goes to live with the elders. His apprentice, Sootpaw, is given Thornclaw as a replacement mentor. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Longtail is seen gossiping with Speckletail in the elders' den. He greets Brambleclaw as he comes in and asks what they can do for him. :His former apprentice, Sootpaw, now has his warrior name, Sootfur. :Squirrelpaw mentions that he has an appetite of a starving fox, and Cinderpelt later notes that she's used all her celandine to soothe Longtail's eyes. Moonrise : He is indirectly mentioned when the elders take Dappletail's body out to be buried. Dawn :He had originally planned to stay in the Forest, along with Frostfur, Speckletail, Loudbelly, and Shadepelt because of his blindness, but Firestar convinced him to come with them on the Great Journey, saying that he still had a place in the Clan because he was still young. Longtail manages to survive the dangerous journey, even with the trip through the mountains, which was difficult for even the other healthy cats. Starlight :He settles into the new camp as an elder along with Goldenflower. Goldenflower is very kind to him throughout the book; she often guides him with her tail and describes all the new sights and areas to him so he can know his surroundings. :When ThunderClan is finally settled, Goldenflower starts to have stomach pains and Cinderpelt thinks it's from tainted water. Longtail is not troubled by the stomach pains from the tainted water Mothwing gave to some of the other elders, this may be because he didn't drink any, or because he was younger and stronger than the others, so the sickness did not affect him as much as it did to the other elders. Twilight :At the beginning of the book, he is seen with Goldenflower, who is guiding him out of the elders' den with her tail to listen to the Clan Meeting. :During the badger attack, he, Mousefur and Goldenflower shelter in the elders' den, until Squirrelflight comes to try and get them out of camp. Longtail cannot climb out because of his blindness, and at first tells the other elders to go without him, but Mousefur refuses. Squirrelflight suggests the Highledge, and Mousefur tells Longtail to grab her tail with his teeth so he could be guided up to the Highledge. :After the battle is over, he is seen being lead down the from the Highledge by Mousefur. Sunset :Longtail notes that the badgers had better not come back, because he can find them by their disgusting scent and he doesn't need to see to fight. His tail is bleeding, a sign from the battle. :He helps bury Cinderpelt and Sootfur, saying that he doesn't need to see to help carry his Clanmates. He carries Cinderpelt's body away with Goldenflower. :When Mousefur and Dustpelt complained that ThunderClan was becoming mixed, Longtail was heard to mutter, "Firestar would do anything to get Graystripe's kin into the Clan." In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :During Hollykit's, Jaykit's and Lionkit's ceremony, he is seen being led out from the elders' den by Mousefur, who is guiding him with her tail. Jaypaw noted that Longtail's limbs are still supple, and that it wasn't fair he had to be an elder. :He helps Brightheart teach Jaypaw, who is blind as well. Despite the fact that Jaypaw is very disrespectful, saying that he was just repeating things he already knew, Longtail remains very enthusiastic. :When Graystripe returns to the camp, Longtail comes out of the elders' den because he has scented him, though Mousefur says he is dreaming. Later in the book, Longtail seems to notice that Mousefur was getting sick and keeps fussing over her to Jaypaw, who takes no notice. In turns out he is right, and his hints to Jaypaw were that Mousefur was sick with greencough. ''Dark River :Leafpool is putting a poultice on Longtail's infected tick bite in the beginning of the book. He tells her he's thinking of going out into the forest, which is unusual due to his blindness. He starts to fidget when Leafpool momentarily stops her work, and he asks if she's done yet. :When he hears of trouble with the other Clans, he wishes he could help defend ThunderClan. Hollypaw later sees him drawing up battle plans with Mousefur in the sand. Brightheart drills him and Mousefur in how to escape the camp, should there be an attack. He takes it in stride, and helps Mousefur to climb. :During Hollypaw's punishment of helping the elders, he asks her if they treated her well, and if Firestar had been tough on her. When Hollypaw snaps that she was trying to help, he remains adamant that warriors should fight instead of talk, and that they must defend their borders. He believes that WindClan is trying to take ThunderClan land because RiverClan had lost theirs. Outcast :Longtail tells Icekit, Foxkit, and Lionpaw about Tigerstar when they visit the elders' den. He is uncomfortable while telling the tale, as he used to want to be just like Tigerstar. :He later mentions wistfully that he'd love to go back to the mountains, and that he could feel the wide open spaces and the scents that the wind would carry from far away. ''Eclipse :Longtail is seen coming out from the elders' den with Mousefur to begin eating. He and Mousefur began bantering playfully as Icepaw brings a mouse over for him. He thanks her as she leaves. :Later, during the battle, Lionpaw leads him and Mousefur to safety on the Highledge, though they never go in due to WindClan leaving after Firestar confronts them. After the battle is taken outside the camp, they shelter there with the queens and the kits. Longtail can't find room to sit down due to being crowded. :Longtail is seen trying to comfort Bumblekit, who is missing his mother. He asks Hollypaw if she had seen the sun vanish. Long Shadows :Longtail greets Jaypaw warmly as he comes to help remove ticks from them. He stays silent as news of the battle at the gathering is passed on; Jaypaw senses his guilt and confusion and guesses he is feeling sad he hadn't been able to help his Clan. Longtail also lets Jaypaw check his paw pad, which has become roughed up with grit. :Longtail is seen with Mousefur and Jaypaw, helping Jaypaw to convince Mousefur to eat strengthening herbs. The herbs help Mousefur, but Longtail soon falls ill and has to move to the abandoned Twoleg Nest with some of his Clanmates. :It is noted that he had a bang on his head from a falling branch during the fire. At the end of the book, he buries Ashfur with the help of Mousefur. Sunrise :At the beginning of the book, Longtail follows Mousefur, Icepaw, and Foxpaw out of the elder's den, to rest in a patch of sunlight with Mousefur. Later on, Leafpool asks if Jayfeather would take Mousefur and Longtail out for a stroll in the woods, and pick up some herbs. Out in the forest, Mousefur tells Jayfeather that she knew Leafpool only sent him with them was to make sure they didn't get hurt or tired. She and Longtail go find a sunny spot to rest. Longtail persuades Jayfeather to go, saying, " Go on, we'll be fine." :The next day, he is seen sharing tongues with Mousefur. Longtail was also the first one to hint about the "funny tasting herb" that Leafpool accidentally mixed in Mousefur's tansy around the night of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze's kitting. :Longtail, Mousefur, and Purdy all take a liking to the basking rocks inside the camp. Berrynose, Honeyfern, and Lionblaze want to ask if they can have a turn. When they walk up to the rocks, they find that Longtail and Mousefur have fallen asleep to a story that Purdy was telling. The elders let them rest there without objection. Purdy was trying to persuade Longtail and Mousefur that Sol was a good cat, and that they shouldn't believe in "cats in the sky". Longtail wanted Purdy to understand StarClan was very important to them, and he would understand that if he stayed. Jayfeather was bringing Mousefur some medicine for her sore pads when Longtail stretched out and sniffed at his pelt. Jayfeather had caught some scraps of herbs on his fur. Longtail was the first to recognize it, then Mousefur confirmed it was the mysterious herb Leafpool mixed with her tansy. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :When the drought strikes the Clans, Jayfeather takes some ragwort to the elders to keep their strength up. Longtail agrees to eat them, and convinces Purdy to do the same. Jayfeather notices that Longtail's voice is hoarse and his paw steps are unsteady, and thinks he has been giving his share of food and water to Mousefur. :When Dovekit and Ivykit earn their apprentice names, Longtail is seen being led in and out of the elders' den by Mousefur. Jayfeather later visits Mousefur and sees Longtail curled up asleep in his nest. :Longtail greets Jayfeather when he visits the elders' den and asks of news of the traveling cats, and if they had discovered what was stopping the water. He sighs and wishes they were home safe. Jayfeather, talking to him, realizes how frail the elder sounds, and realizes he is getting old as well as being blind. Fading Echoes :He is mentioned when Mistystar arrives at camp with Mothwing, and Mousefur presses close to him when they hear of the death of some of RiverClan's elders. Later, it is noted that Mothwing suggests a herb poultice to Jayfeather for Longtail's stiffness. :Longtail, Mousefur, and Briarpaw hurry out of camp while the tree is falling. Mousefur tries to push her way back to camp to get a mouse, not wanting to waste the prey. Longtail stands in her way, telling her to leave it. When she refuses, he goes to get it himself and runs into camp right as the tree falls. A little after wards, Lionblaze goes into the camp to try and find Longtail and Briarpaw. He finds Longtail first, and he is dead, with his broken body among the wreckage. They found Briarpaw soon after, and Jayfeather confirms she has a broken backbone after visiting Littlecloud, who had a similar problem. The Clan was devastated, especially Mousefur, who misses Longtail. She blamed herself for Longtail dying and refuses to look at Briarpaw, Purdy attempts to comfort her. They both sit vigil for Longtail the night after his death, and bury him at dawn. :It is later noted that Mousefur and Purdy reminisce about Longtail's achievements to Dovepaw; how he made the Great Journey blind, and saved a young kit from an owl. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :He was in a story about how elders and kits must be fed before warriors. Prey was scarce and there were several sick cats in ThunderClan that needed to be fed, so he and Darkstripe went out hunting at Snakerocks. He quickly scented a squirrel, and Darkstripe persuades Longtail to eat it, saying that they need their strength to find more prey for the other cats. Longtail was reluctant, but finally gave in. When they got back to camp they find out that a sick elder, Poppydawn, had died because she was so weak from lack of food. Longtail knows that if they brought back the squirrel, she could have lived, but Darkstripe insists it wasn't their fault and tells Longtail not to tell anyone about the squirrel they ate, because Poppydawn was already dead, and now there was one less mouth to feed. Longtail feels sorry for not bringing the prey back to Poppydawn instead, saying that she could have lived. Later, he senses her presence and apologizes to her. She replies that it is too late. Battles of the Clans :Longtail appears in ''"Dustpaw Speaks: Shadows in the Forest" as one of the four cats who use the Lightning Strike battle tactic to make ShadowClan think all the Clan were attacking, taken place sometime before Firestar joins ThunderClan. Russetfur says she heard a cat called Longtail in both attacks. Longtail helps call out names of cats who aren't really there to confuse ShadowClan, such as Bluestar. Trivia *He has SkyClan blood, because his father, Patchpelt, is Spottedleaf's brother.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 *In Code of the Clans, he was mistakenly called Longstripe.Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 42 Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Robinwing:Revealed on Vicky's facebook account Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-brothers: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Graystripe: Half-sisters: :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-nephews: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 41 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-63 :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, pg 5 :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, pg 84 :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, pg 159 Half-nieces: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Brightheart: :Ferncloud: :Icecloud: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great Nephews: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances in Outcast :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Nieces: :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Rosepetal: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: '''Great Grand Nieces:' :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Dovepaw: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great Grand Nephews: :Molekit: Distant Grandfather: :Cloudstar:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 6 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmothers: :Birdflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 496 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Spottedpelt:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Uncle: :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Dawnpelt: :Flametail: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 111 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 87 :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Mentors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Mentors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters